


My One and Only

by 0TheatreGeek0



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Human, M/M, Multi, True Mates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheatreGeek0/pseuds/0TheatreGeek0
Summary: Kurt is attacked by vampire David Karofsky in the boy's locker room at McKinley high school. Everybody believes David instead of Kurt except from his family. Kurt few actual friends suggest Dalton Academy for vampires as they have a zero tolerance police for harm against humans. Kurt is forever scarred from the experience and is terrified of any vampire to come close to him.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scarlet Horizons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/418058) by cindyloowho0105. 



_'No, please.' Kurt pleaded as he was backed into a corner._

_'I can't have you running around, teasing me any longer.' David hissed as his elongated teeth grazed Kurt's smooth neck. Kurt shivered in disgust and flinched away, making David more angry._

_'David I told you, get off me.' Kurt pleaded. He felt David's smile play on his lips as his venom dripped from his fang onto Kurt's neck, causing there to be a mark left on his perfect skin._

'You're teasing me again Baby. I told you to not tease me, now I'll have to show you what a bad boy you were.' David whispered into Kurt's ear and bit on the lobe just enough to draw blood. A tear trickled down Kurt's cheek and he stood still, with tear-stained cheeks. _'Why?' Kurt whimpered as David left wet, teeth kisses down his neck. He heard ripping and then his beautiful silk button up was torn down the middle._ _'Because i own you Baby. I can't have you running around without being claimed now can I?'_ _David's filthy hands rubbed Kurt's torso and down his legs. Kurt just stood there and waited until he was done. Just when he thought everything was going to be over, David hissed and pounced on him._ _A sharp pain pulsed through his veins and everything went dark._

Tina Cohen-Chang walked silently through the halls of the Vampire Council's meeting hall. She didn't hesitate as she pushed through the ceiling tall double doors into the thrown room where her father, and the rest of the council was seated. She walked straight up to her father's, Leon Cohen-Chang, seat and looked up at him.

"Have you given my idea any thought father?" Tina questioned, looking him directly in the eyes.

"I have dearest. We have talked to the headmaster at Dalton and they have agreed to allow the young human to enter their halls and dorm there." Leon Cohen-Chang said with a pleased nod. Tina smiled and nodded back to her father.

"I will give the good news to the Hummel-Hudson's right away." Tina said before turning on her heels and walking to the door, but not opening it. She turned back around.

"Thank you, all of you for this opportunity for Kurt and his family. Thank you Sir Jesse Anderson, you will not regret this Sir." Tina bowed gracefully and left the room. She walked through the halls and dialed Burt Hummel's number. She was one a the people Kurt has yet to shut out of his life completely.

The phone rang twice before Burt's gruff voice sounded through the line.

"Hello Tina, how are you honey?" Burt always loved Tina and her family, even if they were high on the vampire royalty chain.

"Hey Mr. Hummel. How's Kurt doing today?" Tina asked politely.

"He's been better. It's getting better every day from your's and the council's help. I can't thank you enough, Kurt actually came down for dinner yesterday and talked to Finn." Burt said gratefully.

"I'll be the house in two minutes with some good news." Tina said before hanging up and running quickly to the Hummel-Hudson household, her raven colored hair whipping behind as she ran through the forest.

She knocked on the door three times before Carole Hudson-Hummel opened it. She smiled stiffly and let Tina in, she was taking Finn's side for the most part in this situation.

Tina ignored Carole and walked straight up the stairs into Kurt's bedroom. She smiled warmly when she stepped inside and found a sleeping Kurt and Burt sitting on a chair by the bed. Burt smiled and stood to give Tina a hug.

"Okay Tina, what did you have to tell me?" Burt questioned the short girl in front of him.

"It's quite good new actually. I talked to the council and they accepted my offer to have Kurt attend a private school in Westerville." Tina smiled at Burt who seemed confused.

"What kind of private school? It sounds expensive." Burt sounded not amused.

"Well, it's an all boys boarding school for vampires. But hear me out here Burt, there is a zero tolerance police against harming humans and we have a group from the royal family there that have agreed to protect him." Tina said convincingly. Burt seemed to be thinking and then he nodded.

"How much is the tuition?" Burt asked.

"The council is paying for it. They feel awful for Kurt and want to repay you and your family for all the harm caused." Tina answered simply.

"Okay. When does he start?"


	2. Two

"No. I won't go. That is final dad." Kurt said sternly as he stood in the middle on his room. 

"C'mon kiddo. You need to go, you don't have to dorm there. You can come back tonight." Burt reasoned.

"Fine. Bye dad." Kurt groaned as he took his uniform and went into the bathroom.

Kurt got changed quickly and styled his hair to perfection. His heart was racing, he would be trapped with vampire for seven hours without a single human in sight. Kurt's heart was racing as he grabbed his bag and keys as he left the house. He walked to his car a got in, his heart rate only spiking as the engine came to life. 

The drive to Dalton, Kurt listened and sang to Lady Gaga to calm his nerves but even then he was flipping out. As he pulled into the parking lot of the enormous school and parked in the farthest spot from any school. As he walked to the building's front door he felt as if he were being followed. Kurt's head whipped behind him to see nothing but as he looked forward again he was met with the gaze of a man in his mid thirties maximum. 

"Greetings Mr. Hummel. I'm the headmaster, Mr. Charles. Please follow me, I didn't mean to frighten you I am sorry Kurt." The older man spoke. He signaled for Kurt to follow so he did as told. Mr. Charles brought Kurt into an office and told him to take a seat in one of the chairs. Kurt did so and the headmaster took his seat behind the desk.

"I know you are very frightened Kurt. I can assure you there will be no need to be scared. I have arranged for some of our Warblers to assist you for the next few months as you adapt and become your guides." Mr. Charles spoke clearly. His gray hair combed back perfectly and glasses perched on his nose made him look sophisticated and kind. Kurt seemed to have calmed down a bit when the headmaster finally let him go. 

Kurt walked through the halls getting stares and heads turning in his direction. At Kurt's locker stood two boys, Warblers Kurt assumed. He tried to not look at them but the one boy was absolutely stunning. He had gelled back raven hair, ivory skin, and bright golden eyes. 

"Hi I'm David and this is my fellow Warbler Blaine. We have been two of the assigned to help you around. It's nice to meet you Kurt." David said and he tried to reach out and shake Kurt's hand. Kurt flinched and jumped back, his heart began to pound and everyone looked at him again.

"Don't touch me. Leave me alone." Kurt said without looking up from the floor. The bell rung and everyone cleared the halls except Kurt and the two vampires. 

"Kurt? Calm down okay?" A deep and drawing voice said softly. Kurt looked up and saw Blaine looking at him carefully. Kurt's cheeks were wet with tears and another fell when he looked up. 

"Please go away." Kurt whimpered quietly, he was flashing back to the locker room. "Please, don't hurt me."

"Hey, hey look at me." The soft voice said and Kurt felt soft hands grab his shoulders. Kurt's head snapped up to see the raven haired boy gazing into his bright blue eyes. Something about Blaine made Kurt feel safe. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and collapsed into the soft arms, wrapping himself in Blaine's arms.

===

It was lunch time and Kurt was still terrified. He had been closely watched by David, Blaine, and Wes of the Warblers for the rest of the day. The three walked Kurt into the cafeteria, careful to not touch Kurt directly and walked him to a table. Kurt just fiddled with his fingers and didn't bother eating because he would just throw it up later.

"Kurt? Why aren't you eating?" Kurt's head snapped up and wide eyes met Blaine's curious ones.

"Why do you care?" Kurt hissed and looked back down at the table and felt tears well in his eyes from how mean he was towards Blaine when he had been nothing but kind all day.

"Kurt you don't have to be scared. We are here to protect you, no one can attack you here." Blaine said softly. Kurt could feel his gaze on him it made his heart race.

Kurt got up from his seat silently and walked straight out of the cafeteria. He hoped no one followed him as he went into the bathroom and locked himself into a stall. He collapsed in on himself and let himself cry as he thought about what made his life go so wrong. If only David hadn't done what he did, he could have stayed with is friends and graduated. 

'I can't just mope on the bathroom floor all day,' Kurt thought as he pulled himself up and unlocked the stall. He splashed cool water on his face and walked out just in time for the bell to ring.


	3. Three

It's been a two months since Kurt has joined Dalton Academy. He still is very distant to everyone but has grown used to how friendly and touchy they are. Jeff likes to make flirty comments and be all on everyone. Nick is a total movie dork and hosts Warbler movie nights every other Friday. Wes and David are practically twins, they are strict and serious but love to have fun. And Blaine, he is kind and loving, funny and dorky, and absolutely beautiful. Kurt had fallen victim to becoming friends with the group and not completely being a jerk to them.

Kurt had a massive crush on Blaine. His heart would beat out of his chest when he was around and blush whenever he looked in his direction. Kurt was walking down the halls of Dalton on his way to Warbler practice where he usually sat in and watched and never dared to talk. He loved to sing, it was his life, but he would never feel comfortable taking the place of one of the talented Warblers. Blaine was amazing in every way he sang. Kurt mostly just enjoyed being not as scared at this time.

"Kurt?" He was pulled from his day dreaming as his voice was called.

"What?" Kurt looked up at Blaine. 

"We're done. We're going to hang out in the common room for a movie if you want to join." Blaine said, actually giving Kurt a choice.

"Uh, sure I guess. I just have to call my dad really quick." Kurt said, trying to not blush.

"Okay, I'll be back in ten minutes Kurt. Don't leave without me." Blaine said before shutting the door, leaving Kurt alone.

Kurt pulled out his phone and dialed his house phone number. It rung five times before he heard the sound Carole's voice. He heard a football game in the background and Finn yelling with Burt.

"Hi Carole. Can I talk to dad please?" Kurt asked as nice as he could.

"Sorry honey your dad is watching the game what do you need I'll tell him for you." Carole said in faux sweetness.

"Okay, uh, just tell him I'm staying the night here and I love him. Bye Carole Goodnight." Kurt said before hanging up. He felt he hurt his dad couldn't come to the phone. He sniffled back his tears and put on a face on calmness. He opened the door and there was Blaine, smiling.

"Ready Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled and nodded. The two walked down the halls, not touching but quite close. 

When they got to the common room, in was chaos. Jeff and David were battling with Nerf guns and Wes was cheering them on. Nick was picking out a movie with some of the other Warblers and the rest were playing with other Nerf guns along side the other boys. When Kurt and Blaine walked in, the room went dead silent. Everyone laughed and took their seats. Nick put a movie in finally and sat next to Jeff.

"Come on, sit by me." Blaine said, patting the seat next to him. Kurt walked over and sat stiffly as close to the armrest as possible. 

As the movie played, Kurt grew tired. He slouched and leaned against Blaine. Kurt unconsciously snuggled close to him and draped himself on Blaine and smiled at the warmth. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and that's how Kurt fell asleep. Blaine remained awake and enjoyed the comfort of Kurt being so close.

===

"Kurt? You have to wake up." Blaine slowly tried to wake Kurt. When he became conscious, his body shot away from Blaine's and he blushed fiercely. 

"Sorry Blaine. I didn't mean to." Kurt stuttered out. He was still blushing and missed Blaine's arm around him.

"No it's fine. Kurt seriously, don't push yourself away from me." Blaine said sincerely. 

"Okay." Kurt said. He scooted closer to Blaine and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and laced it with his own. Kurt slowly and carefully laid his head on Blaine's shoulder and sighed.

"You can sleep in one of the temporary room until tomorrow. I'll take you a minute." Blaine whispered because Kurt was peacefully snuggled up on Blaine once again.

"Let's go before I fall back asleep." Kurt said, laughing slightly. Blaine stood and reached out for Kurt's hand. The two walked down the hall hand in hand and upstairs into the dorms. They walked all the way into a separate wing and signed Kurt into and temporary room and Blaine walked Kurt down to the room.

"Goodnight Kurt." Blaine said, leaning down and placing and soft kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Goodnight Blaine." Kurt said, blushing a deep pink and placing his hand on the cheek Blaine kissed. Kurt walked in the room and quickly changed into and pair of pajamas he kept in his car along with an overnight kit in case of a pop up sleepover. Kurt climbed into the bed and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
